1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric cooler, and more particularly, to a thermoelectric cooler, in which a thermoelectric module is applied to a current blow system of a fan, for converting a simple blow system into a blow system having a low noise cooling function.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the blow system is provided with a motor for generating a driving force, and a fan for being rotated by the motor to blow air forcibly, of which typical example is an electrical fan.
A related art electrical fan will be explained with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a related art electrical stand type fan, provided with a motor 21 in an upper part of a body, and fan blade set 22 shaft coupled to the motor 21 in front thereof. When the fan blade set 22 are rotated, the related art electrical fan cools down a temperature of an object as the air accelerates heat exchange between a surface of the object and the air by convection when the air forcibly flows from rear of the fan blade set 22 to front of the electrical fan 2.
However, the electrical fan 2 can not cool down a temperature of room air. That is, in general, because the electrical fan merely circulates the room air forcibly, a user feels no coolness if the room temperature is similar to a body temperature. Contrary to this, as the fan blade set 22 are fixed to a motor 21 shaft, the electrical fan 2 becomes to blow warm air when the electrical fan 2 is used for a long time, since a heat of the motor 21 heated from prolonged use is rejected to a front part of the electrical fan 2 through the fan blade set 22.
In the meantime, general air conditioners used in home for dropping a room temperature are mostly of a separated, vapor compression type in which the air conditioner is separated into an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. In a case of such a air conditioner in which room air is cooled down by using a phase change of refrigerant, though a cooling capability is excellent, there are following problems.
Re-positioning of once installed indoor unit and outdoor unit of the air conditioner is difficult, and there are spatial limitations in selection of an installation position of the air conditioner.
The air conditioner produces a loud noise, and has a poor durability to cause refrigerant leakage, or disorder in a driving part, a great power consumption to give a heavy burden to consumers, and expensive.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a thermoelectric cooler that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooler, in which a thermoelectric module of the Peltier effect is applied to current electric fan to provide a cooling function to a simple electric fan, for providing a cooler which has a low cost compared to an air conditioner, low noise and low power consumption caused by a driving part, and a long lifetime, and permits easy re-positioning.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the thermoelectric cooler includes a thermoelectric module having thermoelectric elements each for absorbing or dissipating a heat at a junction of two different metal depending on a direction of a current flowing through the junction, a fan blade set for blowing air cooled at a heat absorption side of the thermoelectric module to a desired place, and a motor for giving a rotating force to the fan blade set.
An area of the planar thermoelectric module may vary with a required cooling capacity, and preferably at least larger than an area of the fan blade set.
The thermoelectric module is planar, preferably, in a circular or rectangular form.
The circular, or rectangular thermoelectric module may have a variety of sections, such as a straight line, bent form, or arc form.
The thermoelectric cooler may further has fins fitted to surfaces of the heat absorption side or a heat dissipation side of the thermoelectric module for increasing a heat transfer area.
The heat dissipation side of the thermoelectric module has a heat pipe or thermosiphon fitted thereto for rejection of heat to an outside of the room.
According to the present invention, when the thermoelectric module is employed in a current electric fan, the current electric fan can also serve as a cooler.
According to the present invention, when the heat dissipated at the heat dissipation side of the thermoelectric module is rejected to an outside of the room by using the heat pipe or the thermosiphon, a cooling efficiency is enhanced.
Because the heat pipe or the thermosiphon is employed for enhancing a cooling efficiency of the thermoelectric cooler of the present invention, a noise caused by a driving part and an increased power consumption are prevented.
As the thermoelectric cooler of the present invention is fabricated by applying a thermoelectric module to an electric fan that is not expensive, a fabrication cost is saved, fabrication and installation are easy, and purchasing cost is low.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.